Mine
by jaejaejaeboo
Summary: Aku simpanannya. Aku tempat dimana dia menghabiskan malam jika dia merasa bosan dengan kehidupan mewah yang merampas kebebasannya.


**YUNJAE **

Author : jaejaejaeBoo

Genre : Romance suspend

Rating : M

Disclaimer : I own NOTHING

Note : Ini fanfic yunjae pertama yang kubuat. Please be patient with me ^^. Enjoy….

.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV.**

Aku simpanannya.

Aku tempat dimana dia menghabiskan malam jika dia merasa bosan dengan kehidupan mewah yang merampas kebebasannya.

Dia akan datang padaku dan aku akan mendekapnya, melayani dia hingga puas.

Dia memberikanku segalanya. Harta benda dan kepuasan hubungan intim.

Dia memiliki istri, dia memiliki dua orang anak. Dia memiliki materi yang tak akan pernah habis hingga ke anak cucunya.

Istri yang cantik, anak yang membanggakan dan hidup dengan harta berlebih tidak bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuknya.

Dia pria yang menyedihkan.

Dia pria yang kesepian.

Dia tidak memiliki siapapun yang mengerti tentang kesedihannya.

Dia datang padaku disuatu malam dibar penuh dengan bau alkohol dan sex.

Aku dibayar untuk memberikannya hiburan. Awalnya dia bertindak sopan dengan menolak pesonaku. Dia menjelaskan jika dia memiliki keluarga yang menunggunya dirumah dan dia berkunjung karena paksaan dari rekan kerjanya.

Aku tahu pria sepertinya, yang polos dan bertanggung jawab. Dan sebagaimana pengalaman mengajarkanku dalam dunia kotor ini, aku berhati-hati menjeratnya. Aku yakin dia pasti akan tunduk dihadapanku seperti pria lainnya. Jadi malam itu, aku hanya diam dan duduk disisinya walau dia bersikeras menolakku. Aku tersenyum, membelai lengannya, mendengarkannya berbicara, merespon dengan benar semua ceritanya. Aku berusaha menjadi teman yang dia impikan dalam dunia kebasnya.

Butuh beberapa minggu baginya untuk kembali datang mengunjungi bar tempatku bekerja, dan yang membuatku terkejut dia datang tanpa ditemani oleh rekan kerjanya.

Dia memesanku dan lagi-lagi hanya untuk menemaninya mengobrol.

Semenjak saati itu, aku semakin mengenalnya karena dia berkunjung rutin setiap minggu. Kami tidak melakukan apapun. Dia tamu pertama untukku yang menolak memakai jasa tubuhku. Kami hanya mengobrol. Aku membuatnya tertawa dan dia memberikanku tips sebagai imbalannya.

Dan Akhirnya dibulan kelima dia tidak bisa menolak hasrat untuk menikmati tubuhku. Ternyata dia sudah terjerat lama olehku, hingga –dari penuturannya- dia menolak tubuh istrinya beberapa bulan terakhir semenjak kunjungan pertamanya di bar tempatku bekerja menjual diri.

_"Kau cantik Jaejoong. Kau terlalu berharga untuk berada ditempat seperti ini," _

Aku menimpalinya dengan tersenyum malu-malu seperti seorang perawan yang suci, aku ingin memberikan tepuk tangan pada bakat aktingku. Dia termakan dengan kepolosan yang kubuat-buat.

dan malam itu juga dia mendekapku. Memelukku dan menyatukan tubuh kami karena dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dia merasa bersalah. Dia terbangun dengan ekspresi menyedihkan yang pertama kalinya kulihat tercetak diwajah seseorang.

Aku bertanya apa dia menyesal melakukan sex denganku dan anehnya dia menjawab tidak.

Dia hanya merasa bersalah, pada istri dan dua anaknya. Malam yang dia habiskan denganku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ekspresinya. Dia bahkan meyakinkanku jika malam bersamaku adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

_"Kau satu-satunya yang membuatku merasa hidup." _

Dia pintar berbicara. Dia pria bermulut manis dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menyukai tutur bahasanya yang selalu memujaku.

Setelah malam itu, dia melarangku bekerja. Dia menyuruhku berhenti, dan aku suka rela menurut.

Dia memberikanku apartemen mewah, mobil, gadget mahal dan kartu kredit _unlimited. _

Aku bahagia.

Tidak perlu lagi menelanjangi diri didepan tamu asing. Membuka kaki agar aku bisa menghidupi diri.

Hidupku indah. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan posisiku yang sekarang.

aku hanya perlu belajar memuaskannya, memberikan pelayanan yang akan membuatnya selalu datang padaku dari pada keluarganya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, eoh?"

Aku berbalik, sepasang lengan kekar sudah bergelayut dipinggangku.

Punggungku bersandar nyaman dipermukaan dadanya.

"Kau." Ucapku pelan.

Dia menciumi leherku, "aku tersanjung. Dipikirkan olehmu adalah sebuah kehormatan."

Aku terkekeh dan membelai lengannya. Sepenuhnya aku berbalik menghadapinya. Kudorong tubuhnya dan aku menaiki pahanya.

"Apa kau akan bermalam disini?" Tanyaku nakal, dia melenguh, tanganku bermain disekitar putingnya.

Baru beberapa jam lalu kami melakukan hubungan badan, baru beberapa jam lalu dia memasukiku dengan lembut tapi, aku masih haus akan dirinya. Aku tidak pernah puas dengan belaiannya. Dia canduku.

Aku menunduk dan menjilati lehernya. Rahangnya mengeras. Kurasakan tangannya meremas bokongku.

"Ugh.. Jae." Dia meremas –lagi-bokongku dengan sedikit kuat, aku menyeringai.

"Ronde kedua sepertinya tidak terelakkan Yunnie baby."

.

.

Kulihat dibalik kaca mobliku mereka keluar dari resto keluarga yang mewah. Yunho berjalan didepan mereka, wanita cantik dibelakangnya diapit oleh dua bocah, keduanya masing-masing menggenggam tangan ibu mereka.

Kukeluarkan ponselku dan menghubungi Yunho.

"_Baby_.." Suara manisku mengalun.

Kulihat senyum Yunho didepan sana. Dia berhenti dan menyuruh keluarganya untuk berjalan didepannya.

"Yah, Jae."

_"I miss you.."_ Sahutku, ekspresinya melembut.

"_I miss you too_ Jae."

"Apa kau akan datang malam ini?" Tanyaku mengelus _dasboard_ didepanku hanya untuk menyentuh sesuatu.

Kulirik Yunho diseberang sana, dia menatap keluarga kecilnya lalu kemudian menarik nafas.

Apa kali ini dia akan memilih keluarganya alih-alih diriku?

Kugigit bibirku untuk menahan rengekan yang ingin keluar dari tenggorokanku.

"Tunggulah, aku akan datang."

Seketika itu juga senyumku mengembang. Aku mengangguk seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

Yunho terlahir didalam keluarga kaya yang tidak mengenal kata bahagia. Dia tumbuh menjadi anak penurut, tidak pernah membantah, bahkan jika dia disuruh untuk mengesampingkan perasaannya, dia tidak pernah berkata tidak. Apa yang tidak dia lakukan demi keluarganya? Dia merelakan hidupnya terikat pada sebuah display rumah tangga harmonis dan bahagia sedang didalam hatinya dia mengunci diri, meringkuk di pojok ruang gelap, menangis dan menderita kesepian.

Mengenalnya, tahu mengenai seluk beluk dirinya, aku menyamakan penderitaan kami di timbangan yang sama.

Dia tidak bahagia dengan hidupnya, akupun sama.

Dunia begitu kejam pada kami. Tidak ada yang sempurna. Dia memiliki harta berlimpah yang kuimpikan, dan dia terobsesi pada kebebasan yang kumiliki.

Kubelai pelan lekuk lehernya dengan ujung jemariku. Matanya berkedut pelan.

"Eung.."

Dia pria tampan. Tapi dalam hitungan detik seperti ini dia bisa menjadi pria yang manis yang menggemaskan. Aku tak bisa mengelak untuk mengembangkan senyum.

Yunho merentangkan tangannya. Meregangkan otot bahunya.

"Pagi, Jae.."

Senyumnya. Aku bangga sekali pada diriku karena hanya seorang Kim Jaejoong yang bisa melihat senyum tulus Jung Yunho.

Aku menunduk malu.

Jantungku berdegup.

"Pagi Yunho."

Tangan besarnya menangkup wajahku. Dia mendekat dan mengecup keningku dengan mesra. Kukerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Semakin hari, pengaruh keberadaan Yunho menakutiku.

Aku merasa menjadi orang lain yang menyeramkan.

Dadaku sesak akan sesuatu yang beberapa bulan ini kusangkal.

"Kau wangi sekali Jae."

Yunho menyiumi leherku.

"Yunho…"

"Eng?"

Kudorong tubuhnya. "_Breakfast?_"

Dia menyeringai dan kembali menyerang pundakku. Lidah basahnya membuat buluku meremang.

"Aku sedang menikmati _breakfast_ku Jae."

Aku tak sempat membalasnya, bibirku sudah dilumat oleh bibirnya. Dia menutup mulutku. Melanjutkan kenikmatan persetubuhan kami semalam.

.

.

Aku menyesap mocca pagiku, meniup uap yang menguap, menghidu aroma yang menguar disekitar dapur.

Kemeja besar Yunho membungkus tubuhku dengan hangat. Kumainkan tanganku diatas meja. mengetuk-ngetuk telunjukku agak kalut.

Perasaan ini semakin menggelamkanku. Perasaan yang entah kapan mulai menggerogoti hatiku.

Rasa obsesi. Rasa tidak puas.

Bibir bawahku tergigit kuat. Aku menarik nafas dan menggenggam cangkir moccaku erat. Perlahan aku menggigil, tanganku gemetar hingga cangkirku bergoyang dan menyimpratkan mocca –yang masih panas- ke jemariku.

"Ah."

_Prang._

Cangkirku jatuh, pecah menjadi beberapa bagian dan serpihan.

Aku mengisap jari telunjukku.

"Jaejoong!" Suara Yunho mengalihkan perhatianku. Dia berdiri didepan pintu kamar yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur. Dia hanya mengenakan celananya kemudian dia berlari mendekatiku ketika melihat pecahan dibawah kakiku.

"Yunho.." Gumamku, sambil masih mengamati profil Yunho yang panik.

"Kau terluka?" Tuntutnya, mengambil langkah hati-hati diatas lantai yang berserakkan dengan beling dari cangkirku.

"…."

"Jaejoong?" Dia meraih tanganku yang memerah dan menggantiku mengisapnya

Aku mendongak menatapnya. Matanya langsung membulat.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Terkaget aku mengarahkan tanganku kesudut mataku, basah.

Aku menangis.

"Jae…" Suaranya melembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak sengaja terkena cipratan mocca dan menjatuhkan cangkirnya."

Ekspresi wajahnya melega. Dia menarikku dengan menaruh telapak tangannya dibelakang leherku kemudian mendekapku hingga terasa sesak.

"_God_. Kau membuatku takut. Berhati-hatilah. Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung."

Aku mengangguk didadanya. Tanganku mulai melingkar saat dia mendaratkan bibirnya diatas kepalaku.

Kukencangkan pelukanku.

"Yunho.. Yunho.."

Seperti bisikan mantra, aku mengulang-ngulang menyerukan namanya.

Tak ada gunanya lagi aku menyangkal. Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku menekan perasaanku.

Aku menginginkannya.

Aku menginginkan Yunho menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

Aku tidak ingin berbagi.

Yunho hanya milikku.

Yunho satu-satunya pria yang tidak bosan padaku, menerima keadaanku dengan senyum bahkan setelah mendengar berapa banyak pria asing yang menikmati tubuhku.

Yunho adalah pangeran berkuda putihku, yang menyelamatkanku dari siksaan kehidupan yang menaruhku pada jalanan gelap sarat akan hinaan.

Yunho selalu memperlakukan seperti barang berharga, barang mudah pecah. Dia selalu lembut dan berhati-hati padaku. Dari cara dia bertutur kata dan berinteraksi denganku. Dia selalu menomor satukan perasaanku. Dia menghargaiku.

Yunhoku. Dia hanya Yunhoku.

Aku tidak ingin membaginya.

.

.

"Sekarang bukan hanya kau yang berhasil menjeratnya. Bahkan dia menjeratmu, bahkan lebih buruk, kau korban yang terjerat lebih dalam."

Aku berjalan cepat memasuki toko lainnya. Junsu meniruku dan mengimbangi langkahku.

"Apa kau harus mengatakannya segamblang itu?"

Junsu mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya mengingatkan."

Mataku menyipit dan rahangku mengeras. Aku menaruh kembali baju yang baru saja kuangkat.

"Aku sudah tahu hal itu, kau tak perlu lagi mengingatkanku."

Aku kembali melihat deretan baju lainnya dan Junsu mengekoriku. "Aku hanya khawatir Jae. Bagaimana jika akhirnya kau yang akan terluka lebih parah?"

Kuhentikan tanganku.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan Junsu. Aku tahu apa yang Yunho rasakan padaku. Aku yakin aku akan menang." Kataku dingin.

Junsu mendesah dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Jadi apa kau akan melanjutkan rencanamu?"

Aku mengangguk dan mendorong baju-baju yang tergantung dan mencari baju yang menarik minatku.

"Semua sudah beres. Aku tinggal bertemu dengannya dan kita lihat, apa aku yang akan terluka atau bahagia selamanya."

Aku menutup mataku.

Semua akan berjalan lancar. Dewi fortuna akan berpihak padaku. Sekali ini saja. untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin egois.

.

.

Aku mengikuti istri Jung Yunho beberapa minggu ini.

Aku sudah hapal kegiatannya. Mengantar anak-anak sekolah, bekerja, makan siang di restoran favoritnya, menjemput anak-anak, kembali bekerja, dan malamnya kadang aku mendapatinya berkumpul di kafe/restoran/bahkan bar bersama teman-temannya di asosiai istri-istri pengusaha kaya.

Rencanaku sederhana.

Menemuinya dan memberitahukan keberadaanku dalam hidup Yunho.

Aku tahu dari mengamatinya, disaat akhir pekan yang Yunho katakan sebagai hari kumpul keluarga, dari wajahnya saat memandangi Yunho, wanita itu mencintai Yunho. Cinta sepihak yang menyedihkan.

Hari ini aku akan menjalankan rencanaku.

Aku duduk, menunggunya datang di restoran favoritnya pada jam makan siang.

Sudah kurang lebih setengah jam aku menghabiskan waktuku. Wanita itu tak kunjung datang. Aku mengecek kembali jam tanganku. Wanita itu tidak biasanya terlambat. Dia…..

Pandanganku teralihkan.

Pintu kaca itu terbuka. Pelayan pria yang biasa membuka pintu membungkuk pada pasangan yang baru masuk.

Aku tertohok.

Wanita itu datang bersama Yunhoku. Dia melingkarkan lengannya yang kotor dilengan Yunho sembari tersenyum pada siapa saja yang melihat kearah mereka.

Aku menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahku diantara kedua bahu.

Rasanya sudah sesak ini. sangat sesak.

Aku sudah mencapai batasku untuk membaginya. Aku rakus. Aku marah pada siapapun yang menyentuh Yunho.

Keobsesianku semakin mengerikan.

Yunho harus menjadi milikku secepatnya. Aku tidak bisa menundnya lagi.

Amarah ini meluap mengaburkan pandanganku.

Terluka yang aneh. Merasa milikku dirampas.

Aku berdiri dan membelakangi pasangan palsu itu keluar, menghirup udara, menyegarkan paru-paruku yang terpolusi oleh udara kotor didalam.

"_Shit. Fuck!_ Yunho milikku."

**TBC**

Review yah yang sudah baca ^^


End file.
